The Adventures of Docord
by Delusional Potato
Summary: What happens when you cross a time lord with a chaos spirit? You get the tale of a time-traveling, bowtie-wearing draconequues, destined to save the world from destruction. Collab with floweredangel22.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Bronies and Whovians! Here's another story to add to the mix of the DW/MLP crossover. It's a collab with my friend, floweredangel22. Since we both love ponies (mainly Discord) and Doctor Who, we put this together. Funny thing is, it started out as a nonsense joke. Just goes to show you that even the simplest things can become stories. xD**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Darn this bloody rain storm!"

A stallion ran through the rain-soaked streets of Canterlot, hidden by a brown trench coat. His light brown fur was soaked, and his dark brown mane stuck to his face. On his flank, shining through the dark night was a golden hourglass. In his mouth, he carried a metallic screwdriver, determined not to let it go.

The stallion ran to an alleyway and headed towards a very out-of place object: a large, blue, police box. He dug through his coat pocket, mumbling curse words and getting increasingly frustrated when he failed to find what he was looking for.

"Come on come on..." He muttered, "TARDIS key...Where are you, you piece of rubbish?"

Finally, the stallion found a golden key in his pocket. However, he immediately dropped it on the sopping-wet concrete. He cursed again, trying to pick up the key, but it kept slipping from his hooves. After nearly three minutes, he got a grip on the key and used it to unlock the door of the blue box and step in.

"I hate being Doctor _Whooves_." The stallion growled, throwing his sopping-wet trench coat in the corner.

Inside was not something one would expect. It was a huge room, the floors were metallic and the walls appeared to be a dull gold. Sitting directly in the middle of the room was a large control panel, containing many different buttons and switches, enough to make one's head hurt.

Whooves sighed, finding a towel to dry himself off, "That's it, I'm through with being a pony! It was a new experience, but I want to go back to being a time lord! The ponies have the Elements of Harmony, so there's no need for me to stay any longer!"

The brown earth pony walked over to the control panel. He noticed a small, futuristic can, containing a human hand in a bubbling, purple liquid. He rolled his eyes with dissatisfaction.

_Why haven't I gotten rid of that yet?_ Whooves thought to himself. He continued to dry himself off, the ominous shadow underneath the control panel going completely unnoticed...

* * *

Within the very heart of the TARDIS, a dark, evil-looking shadow dwelled, completely unaffected by the pure energy radiating from the machine. The shadow watched as the brown stallion dried the last bit of water off and went to get a new coat to stay warm. He was oblivious to the horrible thing that was to come upon him.

_You're mine now..._

* * *

Whooves made his way to the personal wardrobe of the TARDIS. Being drenched in rainwater had left him freezing-cold. He wanted something to wrap up in before he continued on his way. Whooves quietly opened the door to the large, wooden cabinet...

"GAAAAH!" Whooves screamed in terror, feeling ice-cold water being poured on his recently-dried body. He fell backwards, slipping on icecubes and banging his head against the control panel. He grabbed his head in pain, groaning with aggravation.

Whooves suddenly heard laughter; very mocking laughter, enjoying his misfortune. He stood up, discovering the owner of the laugh, sitting on one of the couches he had recently installed.

"I-if it isn't th-th-the Master's Equestrian t-t-twin b-brother," Whooves' teeth were chattering from the cold water, "B-being s-s-s-sadistic as always, I-I s-see."

The strange, severely mismatched creature seemed rather offended, "Excuse me, _sadistic_ refers to one who takes pleasure in others' pain. I'm not taking pleasure in your pain; I'm taking pleasure in your _misfortune_. Get it right, Whooves. Gosh."

Whooves rolled his eyes. He grabbed another towel and started to dry himself off once again, "It just had to be me tonight, didn't it? You couldn't have chosen a different victim? Of course, torment the time lord who's been saving the universe for nearly a millennia. You can't leave ponies alone, can you, Discord?"

The creature called Discord only gave a delighted cackle, "I never will! I may be reformed, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to pull some pranks now and then."

"Well, do us both a favor and get out of my TARDIS." Whooves snarled, glaring at the multi-beast.

"Oooh... Somepony's a grouchy-grouch pants!" Teased Discord.

"GET OUT!" Whooves screamed.

Discord held up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright. I'll get out, for a price..."

Whooves sighed with annoyance, "What do you want?"

Discord immediately teleported to the other side of the TARDIS, "Hmm... Well there are quite a few interesting gadgets in here..."

"You can't take anything that helps the TARDIS to run." Whooves quickly added. He cleared his throat, "Why are you in Canterlot anyway?"

"Princess Trollestia and her screaming sister wanted to see me for something," Discord rambled on, pulling out a box from the TARDIS' wardrobe, "Oooh! What's in here?"

"Don't touch that!" Whooves yelled, snatching the box from Discord's grasp, "That's my bowtie collection!"

The draconequus raised a bushy eyebrow, "Er... Okay..." He then teleported to the opposite side of the TARDIS and snatched up Whooves' sonic screwdriver, "Can I have this?"

"No!" Whooves snatched the screwdriver from him, "I need that! Besides, who knows what mayhem you will cause with it?"

"Fine then," Discord shrugged, "I hope you don't mind a plus one then, because I'm coming with you until you give me something of worth!"

Whooves snarled, "I usually want a companion, but not one like you! You're incredibly annoying!"

"Then let me take something home for a souvenir." Discord's gaze shifted to something sitting underneath the control panel, "Is that... A human hand?"

Whooves gasped, "No wait!"

Discord picked up the container with the hand inside, "Oooh! Imagine showing this to Lyra! I bet she'll pay a million bits for this baby!"

"NO! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Whooves commanded, rushing over to the draconequus, determined to take the container from him. It was too late however, for the container started glowing, transferring a golden light to its holder.

"Oh please," Discord scoffed, "What's it gonna do? Blow up?" At that very moment, something slammed against Discord body, forcing him to drop the container and crash into the wall.

"Oh my god!" Whooves screamed. He rushed over to the draconequus who looked on the edge of unconsciousness, "Oh you bleeding idiot, are you alright?"

"Hurr?" Discord answered, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Argh..." Whooves groaned. He knew whatever had happened to Discord was something that could have been dangerous. He had to get him to the nearest hospital, and fast. The closest hospital he knew of was in Ponyville...

Whooves ran over to the control panel and began pulling various levers and pushing buttons. The engines of the TARDIS groaned to life, moving the machine to a new location. Whooves kept his eyes on the knocked-out Discord, who unfortunately hadn't woken up yet. There was a loud _thunck_, signaling that the TARDIS had landed. With no hesitation, Whooves rushed back over to Discord and attempted to push the draconequus on to his back in order to carry him. Since his body was so long and Whooves' was so short, he had issues carrying the chaos spirit on his back.

Having many issues with getting himself and Discord to the door, Whooves finally reached said door and managed to get it open and drag Discord through the door by gripping the scruff of his neck in his teeth. He let go of Discord and caught his breath.

_This... Thing weighs a ton..._ Whooves sighed, _How does he stay so skinny if all he eats is sweets?_

Whooves saw the Ponyville hospital now sitting before him. Despite it being the late night hours, the place was still open, thank Celestia. With an annoyed sigh, Whooves grabbed Discord by the scruff of his neck and started to drag him towards the automatic sliding doors. With all of his strength, he dragged the chaos spirit through the doors and into the hospital's main lobby. One of the nurses, Nurse Redheart was manning the front desk. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw the brown stallion drag the multi-beast into the lobby.

"Oh my Celestia!" Redheart exclaimed, "What happ..." She noticed Discord, and her mouth fell open in shock, "..."

"No time to explain!" Whooves shouted, "We need an examination, stat!"

Redheart called the two other nurses, Coldheart and Sweetheart to come to the front and bring the stretcher. Whooves helped them load Discord on to the stretcher and wheel him to the back. The whole time, Whooves was silently praying.

_Please don't be what I think it is..._

* * *

Luckily, there was an open room to put Discord in. After getting him off the stretcher and on to the hospital bed, the nurses ran some tests to make sure everything was in order.

Redheart stood at Discord's bedside, pulling out a stethoscope, "The doctor is out for the night, so I'll be examining him. What exactly happened?"

Whooves hesitated, not wanting to tell what he thought had happened, "I'm... Not exactly sure. He was meddling with some of my stuff when something threw him backwards against the wall and knocked him out."

Redheart put her stethoscope to the draconequus' scrawny chest. She moved it around, her eyes narrowing in confusion, "Hmm... How strange..."

Whooves' blood ran cold, "W-what?"

"Is it normal for his species to have multiple cardiovascular systems?"

Whooves gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he has two operating hearts." Redheart concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

_This can not be happening...please tell me this didn't just happen!_

"I-I'm sure that's completely normal, are his vital signs okay?"

"Hmm let me get the sphygmomanometer, if he makes any sudden moments, call in a nurse or tell them to ring me."

Nurse Redheart exited the room and left the anxious Whooves with the unconscious draconequus.

"Oh you stupid bloke, why did you have to go and touch everything. Now everything is going to be on me... Like if I don't have any more guilt on me..."

He sighed and trotted over beside Discord's side.

"You're a very smart and cunning creature...well sometimes you are but either way, I'm sure your mind will be okay with my consciousness."

Whooves leaned over Discord and examined him closely.

"What I don't understand is why another biological copy of me didn't form...is it possible that you absorbed every last regeneration energy that was in there?"

He heard hoof steps approaching in the hallway, growing closer with each step. He quickly moved away from Discord and jumped onto the seat he was at before.

Redheart came in with the sphygmomanometer and began to wrap the strap around Discord. Whooves examined her check the rest of Discord's vital signs, relief overcame him when he saw no change to her expression.

"Well everything does seem to be in check, I just don't know what to think of the two hearts."

"That's all I needed to know, now I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time, but I gotta dash. Mind if I borrow some nurses to help get him back on the TAR- umm I mean 'cart'."

Redheart called in Coldheart and Sweetheart to help her get Discord back on the stretcher. It took all four of them to get the long chimera onto the stretcher. As Whooves wheeled Discord out of the hospital, he heard somepony clear their throat loudly.

He turned around and assured, "I'll be right back with it, let me go get him inside first."

He quickly pushed him in front of the TARDIS and fumbled to collect the key that was once again in his pocket. As he opened the door, he turned back to Nurse Redheart and gave her an awkward smile, she stuck with her expression and eyed him down. Doctor Whooves entered the TARDIS and grabbed the white fluff at the end of Discord's tail with his mouth. He pulled with all his might to get him inside, Discord slowly fell off the stretcher and hit his head on the floor in the process.

"Oppse daisy! That's gonna leave a mark," he mumbled, still having the end of Discord's tail in his mouth.

Once Discord was inside the TARDIS, Whooves jumped over his body and began to roll the stretcher back to Redheart.

"Once again, I'm sorry for wasting your time nurse, I appreciate everything you've done for me."

She stayed in her position and began to tap her hoof impatiently.

"What? The TARDIS? Oh I know! Bigger on the inside, yes, I know it is."

Redheart stayed unamused, it began to make Whooves feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something I missed?"

She held her hoof out and reminded him, "I believe we do have a price for every check up."

Whooves' ears perked up and he nodded quickly.

"Ah yes, yes! A price, well, let me run back to my TARDIS to get you some bits."

He turned back around and ran into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and completely ignoring Discord. He hopped over Discord and began to mess with the control panel, flipping a switch that made the TARDIS's engine groan.

"Paying for a check up? Is that mare crazy? It was only a few minutes!"

Meanwhile, Redheart witnessed the TARDIS disappear right before her, instead of being astonished, she stomped her hoof in anger.

"Great, there goes my next paycheck."

Whooves eased off the controls and sighed, then he glanced at Discord, his chest rising and falling.

"You may be annoying but I must admit that you are a very interesting creature. I just might pay a visit to your past one day."

He turned away and slowly trotted to his closet, his trench coat was still damp from the ice cold water that Discord had dumped on him.

"If he had challenged me to do the ice bucket challenge, I would've gladly accepted without the use of his help," Whooves whined, changing into another one.

"Ah! Much better!" he yelled, standing on his rear legs and throwing the other two in the air happily.

He let out a soft yawn as he made his way back to the panel, slightly tired from everything that had happened earlier that day. As he laid his front two legs on the panel, he glanced at the spot where Discord was unconscious, only to see that he was no longer there. Whooves turned away absentmindedly as if he had seen that Discord was still there. The gears in his brain began to turn again and his ears perked up, he shot his head back at where Discord was supposed to be laying down at.

"What in the name of..." he mumbled.

"Oi, crazy hair, what do you think you're doing in my TARDIS?"

Whooves yelped and jumped at the voice, he whipped around to see Discord wearing one of his blue pinstriped suits along with a brown trenchcoat and red bowtie.

"What do you think you're doing wearing my clothes?"

"Your clothes? What are you? Delusional?"

"Look who's talking..." Whooves replied under his breath.

Whooves noticed Discord began to speak in an estuary English accent, the same accent he had.

"Are you mocking me?" Whooves questioned.

"I think I could ask you the same question!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!"

Discord's wings opened up and his fur rose in aggravation.

"Shut your tramp you brown weasel!"

"Old man!"

"Donkey!"

"Scrawny bugger!"

"Circus hair!"

"Toothpick!"

Discord gasped and took a few steps back.

"Take that back!"

"No! I don't have time for you!"

"I don't either so get out of my TARDIS!"

Whooves yelled at the top of his lungs, then slapped his hoof on his forehead. Discord rolled his eyes and glanced at Whooves' pocket to see the top of the sonic screwdriver sticking out. He snatched it from Whooves and examined it.

"Oh no, no, no. Not my sonic too!"

"What have you done to my screwdriver? It's hideous!"

"_Your_ screwdriver? Boy, that regeneration energy really got to you eh?"

Discord ignored Doctor Whooves completely, instead he kept examining the screwdriver.

"Hmmm..."

He snapped his paw, changing the appearance of the screwdriver entirely. It turned into the 'twicane', Discord waved it around, the eyes lit up along with producing the sound of the sonic.

"My screwdriver..." Whooves whispered, his jaw dropping as he watched Discord wave it around.

"You mean _my_ screwdriver my dear wannabe. Now lets see what else you've tampered with."

Discord slithered towards the TARDIS door.

"No wait, WAIT!"

The draconequus opened the door and jumped out to examine the outside of the TARDIS.

"What have you done to her?" Discord yelled, pulling on his ears.

"Listen, why don't you get back in here so that I can fix you up, that biological meta crisis has really gotten into your head."

He once again ignored Whooves, he crawled all around the TARDIS and then jumped off.

"This design will never do."

"Oh no, no, no! Don't you dare-"

He snapped.

"Oh she's perfect!" Discord shouted, admiring his work.

"What has the brown toothpick down with you now old girl?"

He raised a hoof and stroked the doorway of the TARDIS as if it were a soft kitten, it made a low hum noise in reply.

"Much better!"

"No! Defiantly not better! What have you done with her?"

Whooves jumped out to get a good look at the adjustments he made.

"Cotton candy? You turned my TARDIS into a cotton candy cloud?"

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Not only did he change the outside but the inside as well, the inside was still pretty big but it was plush, made out of cotton candy. The good news for Whooves was that the control panel still remained intact. Whooves' eyes twitched with agitation, then he slowly curled into a ball as he floated with Discord.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just please leave me alone to die."

"Oh don't be like that! I can take you anywhere you want to go! Anywhere in time and space! Just lose the wannabe stuff...please, it's kind of embarrassing, " he mumbled the last part.

Whooves lifted his head and looked at Discord in abhor.

"Those are my lines."

Discord rolled his eyes and flew back into the TARDIS.

"Hey, hey wait!" Whooves tried galloping back inside but the zero gravity only made him do a slow spin backward. Whooves sighed as he completed the slow spin, he looked inside the TARDIS to see Discord at the control panel.

"No! What do you think you're doing? Get away from there!"

Whooves desperately tried moving towards the TARDIS but the zero gravity didn't let him. Discord began pressing buttons and flipping switches, making Whooves very apprehensive. He kicked his back legs to go forward but he got nowhere, it came down to but only one option.

"I umm...can you lend me a paw over here?"

Discord turned his gaze from the controls to the floating brown pony. Whooves blushed a light red as he slowly flipped back again.

"I don't know, it depends, are you going to give me any trouble?"

"Why you little-" he stopped in mid-sentence, almost forgetting who he was talking to.

_Calm down Whooves, if you yell at him one more time, he'll probably leave you out here...Deep breath..._

He inhaled slowly while closing his eyes, then exhaled, opening his eyes afterwards.

_Here we go._

"No, I won't be any trouble to you, just please...pull me back in."

Discord watched as the brown pony floated with his flank up in the air, making another hopeless spin. He reached for a button and pressed it, instead of thanking him, Whooves began to panic.

"No! Wrong button!"

He began to float away from the TARDIS, kicking and pouting in space.

"DISCORD!"

Discord snickered and threw his head back, cackling like a madman. He reached for another button, snickering all the while, then he pressed it. Whooves slowly came to a stop, he then began to get pulled in towards the pink cotton candy cloud. As he landed gracefully onto the soft pink cloud, Discord covered his mouth to hide his giggles.

"You should've seen the look on your face! So scared, and so terrified!"

He couldn't help himself any longer, he fell back on the cloud and began laughing.

"So you thought that was funny huh?"

Discord took a while to stop howling, his eyes were filled with tears from how much he was laughing.

"Oh no my dear boy, it's not funny, it's _hilarious_!"

Whooves lowered his head and ears in annoyance.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," the dark haired pony slowly said, sounding like a machine.

"Ah you better get used to it if you're going to be riding with me my boy-o."

"For the last time, this is my TARDIS! Not yours, _mine_."

Discord opened his mouth to say something when an alert on the control panel went off.

"It's an incoming transmission!" Whooves yelled and ran to the panel.

He pressed a button to play the message. Discord crawled over behind him to listen in.

"Doctor!"

"Oh no..." Whooves and Discord both stated at the same time, recognizing the robotic voice.

"Resistance is futile, we have you now. Do not try to flee, or else you will be...EXTERMINATED!"

"I-am-not-here-at-the-moment-please-leave-a-message-after-the-beep...BEEP!" Discord mimicked the robotic voice and screeched the last part, his voice cracking.

"Shut up you donkey face blabbering idiot!" Whooves yelled, waved his hooves in Discord's face to get him away from the control panel.

"The Doctor is in his TARDIS! Prepare to bring it in!"

"Oh now you've done it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, anyways, I'm putting this annoying little author's note here because we've both noticed that there has yet to be any reviews on this story. Don't pretend you're invisible, because I can see that people have viewed it, but just haven't bothered to leave a review. If you can, please leave _some _feedback and tell us if it's good or not. We'd both really appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

"We have secured the TARDIS! Prepare attack formation!"

The pink cloud now sat in a space ship in the middle of a small army of golden-colored machines shaped similar to a salt shaker.

"That is not the TARDIS!" One of them complained.

"It matches the TARDIS' abilities! It is the TARDIS, and the Doctor is inside!" Another argued.

"Fool! The TARDIS is blue!" Another screeched.

"Everything is blue to the Daleks!"

One of the Daleks approached the pink cotton candy cloud. It touched the cloud with its plunger-like device, scanning its properties.

"It is the TARDIS!" It screeched, "It is in a disguise!"

"Then it is the TARDIS!" Another one piped, "The Doctor must be inside! As soon as he exits the TARDIS, we shall exterminate him!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks chanted in unison.

* * *

"What in the world are they doing in the Equestrian galaxy?!" Whooves exclaimed, listening to the Daleks screeching right outside the TARDIS door.

"You're telling me?" Discord asked.

"They must be seeking a new world to repopulate!" They said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Discord giggled.

Whooves glared at the draconequus, "That's getting extremely annoying. Stop it with the copying!"

"Yeah right! You're the one who's copying me!" Discord argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AN NOT!"

The Daleks loud chanting was growing louder.

"Oh, this is bad! This is bad!" Whooves started panicking, "Why are they here in all of the places in the universe? Look, I hate to say this, but I may need your hel-" He turned to Discord, who had mysteriously vanished, "Discord?!" He managed to catch a glance of the chaos spirit's tail disappearing out the door of the TARDIS. He attempted to follow him, but the door was locked from the outside, trapping Whooves in. He cursed, slamming his hooves against the metallic flooring.

"I sure do hope you know what you're doing..." He groaned.

* * *

The group of Daleks got a nasty surprise when Discord emerged from the TARDIS. They backed up, unsure of what the thing was that now stood in front of them.

"Greetings from planet Equis," Discord announced in a monotonous, robotic voice, "My censors indicate a group of fun-hating aliens. EXTERMINATE!"

"State who you are!" One of the Daleks demanded, pointing its laser at the multi-beast.

Discord laughed, "Call me Discord! You're the Boreks, right? Famous for wanting to rid the world of everything fun and interesting?"

"Negatory!" A Dalek objected in the back.

"We are the Daleks!" Another added, "What abomination are you?"

Discord scoffed, leaning against the cotton candy TARDIS, "I am the world's only time lord-chaos spirit hybrid-"

He was about to say more, but a Dalek in the front interrupted him.

"Time lord! Time lord!" It screeched, "Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

However, the Dalek's plan to exterminate was foiled when Discord appeared in front of it. He placed a star sticker on the Dalek's periscope, blocking its ability to see. Despite the mechanical alien's super-hot surface, the sticker did not melt off as it should have.

"Cannot see!" The Dalek screeched in terror, rolling around and bumping into other Daleks, all the while screaming, "CANNOT SEE! WHAT HAS HE DONE?!"

"What is this?" Another Dalek demanded, "Explain how you are able to disable our kind so easily! Explaaaaaiiinnn!"

This caused Discord to chuckle, "It's simple, my little alien friend. The use of mind-bendingly complicated magic counteracts all of your attempts to stop me. And with," He tapped on his skull, "The large capacities of a time lord's brain, you have absolutely no hope to stop me."

"That is what you think, primitive lifeform!" A Dalek shouted, "We shall exterminate you!"

The mechanical alien's laser fired directly at Discord. However, the multi-beast-in-a-trench-coat did the unthinkable and caught the beam in mid-fire.

"Ooh! Tingly!" The chaos spirit giggled, "How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?"

He let go of the beam and directed it back to the Dalek who had fired it. The Dalek exploded on impact, surprising its fellow Daleks. For a moment, the group of aliens said nothing and simply stared at the beast who stood before them. That's when they became very angry.

"EXTERMINATE!" They screeched in unison, "EXTERMINATE!"

Discord took this as a sign to run back to the TARDIS. A Dalek got dangerously close to him, forcing him to lightly poke the Dalek on its smooth, top part. Discord was completely unaffected, but the Dalek was suddenly stunned. The multi-beast entered the TARDIS and locked the door behind him. Already, the machine's engines groaned to life and the TARDIS disappeared in a blast of wind. The Daleks were left on their own, but they were staring at the one Dalek who had the misfortune to get too close to Discord.

That one Dalek suddenly turned around, its golden color seeming to brighten. It held out its plunger-like device and laser, before shouting in a non-monotonous voice that was very unusual for a Dalek.

"HUGINATE!"

* * *

As the TARDIS rocketed away from the Dalek spaceship, Whooves was not at all happy with what Discord had done.

"What were you thinking?!" He screamed, "You could have gotten yourself killed! The Daleks are no one to mess around with!"

"And yet, what did I just do?" Discord shot back.

Whooves sighed, "You blinded one with a bloody sticker..."

"Exactly," The chaos spirit scoffed, "I suggest you stop doubting me so much. I've gotten into plenty of pickes in my lifetime, and I've always gotten out of them."

Whooves growled, "That's not you who got into the pickles! It was me! ME!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I was only trying to have some fun. Hopefully, what I did to that one Dalek will scare them all off."

"No, it won't!" Whooves argued, "They will follow the TARDIS to wherever it lands! They will find us and they will kill us both!"

Discord glared at the brown stallion, "I know what they'll do. I don't need your help. I could just leave you out on an abandoned asteroid with an enternity's worth of air, then come back when I feel like it."

Whooves bared his teeth, "You wouldn't dare..."

* * *

Whooves found himself kicked out of the TARDIS and on to an abandoned asteroid with an enternity's worth of air. Discord snickered and waved at him from within the once-blue box, now-cotton candy cloud.

"You know, your copying me was quite annoying," He said, "So I'm glad I'm getting rid of you. I hope you enjoy your stay! Arrivederci!"

"You can't do this!" Whooves screamed, running back towards the TARDIS, "The Daleks will follow you! When they get to Equestria, they'll destroy everything you love-!"

He was cut off by the loud groaning of the TARDIS' engines. Before he could hope to get back inside and beat the living heck out of the deluded chaos spirit, the time-traveling machine disappeared into thin-air. Whooves, on his last straw, had a rage fit and kicked a rock off into the zero gravity. How he managed to stay on the asteroid without floating off into the vacuum of space was beyond even his time lord knowledge. Most likely Discord had enchanted the floating space rock with a gravity spell to keep the brown stallion stranded on it.

Whooves sighed. He was worried sick about how the Daleks had ended up in the Equestrian galaxy. Their intentions were unknown, and Discord would probably be stupid enough to lead them back to the world of the ponies.

_What worries me more than the Daleks is that there's a creature out there who can bend reality at his will... And has the knowledge of a time lord._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note from floweredangel22: GUYS I AM SO SORRY, THIS ISN'T DELUSIONAL'S FAULT, THIS WAS ALL ME. I hope it's not too rushed, I seem to have a talent at rushing so I apologize if it's rushed. I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you like it, Delusional is a so much better writer than me! Dx**

* * *

The TARDIS' engines groaned loudly as it was coming down. Sparks of electricity from the enginge flew everywhere, Discord laughing like a maniac the whole time.

"Oh I just love this part!" he squealed.

The pink cloud headed straight for Celestia's and Luna's castle.

Luna stood in the long hallway of stained glass windows, staring at one of the beautiful pictures. It was the defeat of Nightmare Moon. She stared at the large rearing alicorn mare, refusing to acknowledge that it was once her. Her ears perked up suddenly, hearing a low whoosing sound. She turned to see a pink cotton candy cloud materializing in front of her. Discord came out, coughing up smoke.

"Ah, well if it isn't Princess Luna!" he exclaimed, bowing down.

"Discord?"

"No, no, no princess! It's Docord now!"

"Docord?...Discord what is the meaning of this? And why are you talking like that?... Better yet, what are you wearing?"

"No time to explain princess, where's your fat cake loving sister?"

"Celestia? She left to Manehatten to attend a ceremony."

He looked up at the dark blue alicorn.

"That tyrant didn't invite you?"

"If you please..." she slowly said, closing her eyes in irritation.

She opened them and explained, "I am not needed for ceremonies, Celestia is because of her authority. I do have the choice to go, however I always choose not to."

"Why? Weren't you crying that everypony was scared of you not too long ago? Geez Luna, if you were choosen to be my therapist, I would probably have a better chance with a napkin."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, then glanced at the pink cotton candy cloud.

"May I ask what that is?"

"Huh?" Discord asked before glancing at the cloud himself.

"Oh! Why it's my TARDIS of course!"

"Your...TARDIS?"

"Yes! Ain't she a beauty?"

Luna tilted her head in confusion and trotted over to the cloud to examine it. She lifted a hoof and lightly nudged the plushy cloud.

"It's just a cotton candy cloud, I don't see-"

The TARDIS groaned loudly, making the princess jump back.

"What in the-"

"Great! Now look what you've done!" the draconequus sneered and walked over to enter it.

He reached into his trenchcoat pocket, as he slid his claw back out, he had a key. An evil grin appeared on his lips slowly.

"That little devil thinks he still has my key, we'll see who's the one with the donkey face now..."

He put it into the soft cloud, turning it as if there was an actual lock on it, causing confusion among Luna.

He turned to her and stated, "Don't question it."

He pushed the front of the cloud with his paw, it opened up before them with Discord walking in quickly towards the control panel. Luna stayed in shock as she gazed at the interior of the TARDIS.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What is this Discord? What magic have you used to create this? It's bigger on the inside!" Luna exclaimed and flew around the TARDIS.

He ignored her questions, instead he growled lowly and slammed a fist on the control panel. Luna noticed his frustration and landed at the doorway of the TARDIS.

"What is wrong?"

"It's the Daleks, they've traced the TARDIS' signal...I can't stay here...I have to lead them away."

He began to work the controls, fliping switches and pressing buttons.

"Daleks? Discord what are you talking about?"

"Quit your yapping Luna! Get out of here, I need to lead them away before they find Equestria."

The TARDIS' engines groaned loudly, getting ready for travel.

"I am not leaving without an explanation Discord!"

She flew inside, just in time before the TARDIS took off.

"Oh you stupid stubborn horse!"

"Watch that tongue of yours you mismatched monstrosity! Your princess demands answers!" she shouted back, stomping her hooves furiously.

"You are not my princess! I do what I want when I want! I dropped off my impresonator on an asteroid, I can always do the same to you!"

"Excuse-"

Something suddenly bumped into the TARDIS, jerking the both of them forward violently.

"No, no, no!" Discord yelled, messing with the control panel.

"Doctor! You and your strange companion will not get away! We have you now!" the familiar robotic voice yelled into the intercon.

Luna stared at Discord, seeking for answers.

"Discord..."

"Shut your pie hole nightlight! I'm thinking..."

Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_Why must this creature be so complex?_

As she waited for the serpent's answer, the TARDIS took another hit. Luna was jerked forward forcefully, Discord however, was able to keep his ground.

He suddenly threw up his hands and shouted, "Yes!"

Luna flapped her wings rapidly as she tried to balance herself to land.

"What can have you so excited right now?"

He threw his head back and burst out laughing, making Luna agitated.

"Oh I am good! Luna, can you make a duplicate of the TARDIS?"

"I don't suppose why not, I just need to take one good look at it."

"Be my guest!"

Luna flew over to the doors of the TARDIS and opened them.

"How am I-"

"It's umm...timey-wimey stuff, you'll be fine," he assured, working the control panel.

"But-"

"Look, I can assure you that you'll be fine...I promise."

With that said, Luna turned back and opened her wings, taking flight outside the TARDIS. She examined every detail on the cotton candy cloud, spinning around it to catch the rest of it, she then flew back inside and looked at Discord.

"I got it."

"Good, I'll tell you when to duplicate it."

He lowered a screen that was above the control panel, it showed what was in front of the TARDIS.

"I assume you know what you're doing?" Luna raised.

Discord glanced at her and simply stated, "I'm going to lure them into a black hole."

"How-"

"Shhh..." he hushed her, putting a talon to her mouth.

Her questions irritated the draconequus time lord, he didn't want to answer anymore. He turned back to the panel and flipped a switch, the TARDIS suddenly picked up speed.

"Discord I hope you have a good explanation once we lose whatever is after us."

"Would you like a speech with that your highness?"

"Are you ridiculing me?"

"Are you ridiculing me?" he imitated in a sarcastic voice.

"You cheeky disgraceful insignificant foal!" the night princess screamed, her eyes turning white with rage.

Discord was about to reply back when he glanced at the screen, right ahead of them was the black hole.

"Ah ha! There it-"

Discord was interuppted by a hard and painful hit to his cheek. He stumbled to the side from the force, taking a moment to recover from what just happened.

"What in the name of all weeping pegasi and cyberponies was that for?"

"Apologize to your princess you callow beast!"

"How dare you-"

He stopped and quickly dodged a beam that came from Luna's horn.

"Are you...crazy!"

"I will not tolerate your behaviour Discord!"

"Neither will I! Stop it, I have to camoflauge the black hole! It's our only means of escaping!"

"Not until I get a formal apology!"

She fired another beam at him, he opened his wings and moved out of its path.

"We're going to get sucked in at this rate!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, charging at him.

He flew to the left, only to have her follow him.

"And I thought your sister's tantrums were bad!"

She ignored his comment, instead she fired another beam, missing him once more.

A Dalek suddenly sounded on the intercom, "Doctor! We have you now!"

Discord's eyes widened with a sudden idea. He glanced back at the enraged dark blue alicorn behind him, then at the control panel.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come and get me! I have a load of trash that is in need of disposing, and I believe you would make the perfect waste bin!"

"You will pay for your insult!" the Dalek yelled.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Discord cheerfully exclaimed.

"I have endured fun before and I can assure you that this is the complete opposite of fun!" Luna corrected.

A light began to flash on the control panel, Discord immediately knew what was happening. He smiled with success and dodged another one of Luna's beams. He flew over to the TARDIS doors and swung them open, Luna following closely behind him.

"Out of the way you cans of trash, I got a fairly feisty alicorn with me and I'm not afraid to use her!"

Luna suddenly stopping following Discord and dropped her jaw in shock.

"Did you just refer me...to a weapon?" she asked Discord, completely ignoring the entire crowd of Daleks.

Discord landed behind one and replied, "Yes, I believe I just did, oh and by the way, I really, really, really, really,_ really_...dislike your night. It's just awful, and disgusting. You should really hide behind something for the rest of your life Luna, it really is quite...embarrassing."

Luna's eyes twitched with uncontrollable anger.

"You have dishonored me for the last time Discord. I think it's time I show you what happens when you insult my night..." she whispered eerily.

"I'm waiting!" Discord shouted, still hiding behind one of the Daleks.

Luna flared her nostrils in rage and flapped her wings rapidly. She lifted her front legs high into the air as a sudden black mass engulfed her. The Daleks watched in terror, a few of them moving back a bit. Discord on the other hand was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. As the black mass cleared, Luna was hardly recognizable. A tall black alicorn with mane of cornflower blue and slitted eyes replaced her. She turned her attention to Discord, who was still smiling.

"Discord..." she muttered and narrowed her eyes.

Her horn began to glow brightly.

"What is this?" one of the Daleks shouted.

Discord leaned on the Dalek and whispered, "She's your worse nightmare."

The Dalek was about to reply when Luna fired her horn. Discord flew away in time, causing Luna to hit a few Daleks, each one that had gotten hit, blew up into pieces. The rest of the Daleks went into defensive mode and pointed their lasers at Luna. Discord turned back and quickly flew back towards Luna.

"Luna move!" he shouted.

But the alicorn didn't move, she held her ground and continued to flap her wings with ease.

"Exterminate!" they all shouted in unison.

"Luna!"

The Daleks began to fire their lasers. Luna threw her head in the air, her horn glowing a bright cyan color. Discord stopped where he was and watched as a sky blue colored bubble formed around Luna. The lasers ricocheted off the bubble and back towards the Daleks, causing them to explode. Her teal slitted eyes remained focused on Discord, not blinking once. Her horn began to glow once more.

"Oh, never mind, you're fine," Discord quickly stated, then turned to fly away.

"And where do you think you're going?" she shouted and flew after Discord.

Discord was about to reply when a cyan colored beam zoomed past him, hitting a Dalek. He turned his head to see Luna catching up to him.

"Good job Luna! Keep it up, you're knocking them dead, literally!"

"If you could just hold still, you can join them!"

"No thanks, I'm good!"

He flew down towards the Daleks, Luna right behind him, firing down upon the Daleks. Every time Luna fired a powerful beam, Discord would dodge it, the Daleks on the other hand weren't so lucky.

"There's too many of them, we'll be sucked into the black hole at this point. But maybe..."

He looked around the ship to see if he could find a control panel, but to his dismay, there was none.

"Meh," he said carelessly and shrugged his shoulders.

He flew up to the ceiling of the ship and turned towards Luna.

"Hey Luna!"

The enraged alicorn stopped where she was to listen to Discord.

"Your flank is the size of the moon!"

The alicorn gasped, her cheeks turning a rosey red.

"You will pay for that insult!" she sneered, charging up her horn.

"Here goes nothing!" Discord shouted.

Luna fired a fairly large beam at Discord, he quickly moved out of the way and raced towards her. The beam created a massive hole in the ship, showing the black hole that was ahead of them. All of the Daleks began to fly out of the ship, Discord dodging every single one of them. Luna frantically began to flap her wings backwards, avoiding the pull of the black hole.

"I'm coming!" Discord shouted, trying to fight the pull himself.

As he approached the terrified alicorn, he looked ahead and saw a Dalek heading straight towards her.

"Hey look out!"

But it was too late, the Dalek striked Luna's head, knocking her unconscious. Her appearance immediately shifted back to her normal self. Discord dodged the Dalek that had smacked Luna and opened his arms to catch her. She slammed into Discord, causing him to fly back towards the black hole. He grunted as he fought against the force of the black hole, then he looked down towards his TARDIS.

"I have to get you back to the TARDIS," he told the unconscious night princess.

He hugged her tightly and flapped his wings rapidly to reach the TARDIS. While gripping Luna tightly with one arm, he reached the other out towards the cotton candy door to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Discord tried to get a hold of the TARDIS' doors, but his claw would slip through the puffy cloud.

"Blast it! Don't worry old girl, I'll change you back."

The TARDIS' disguise changed back to the police box appearance. He dug his talons into the door to hold on, then reached into his pocket with his tail. His wings went numb from how hard he had to push against the pull of the black hole, he didn't waste any time to rest them. Once he found the key, he aniouxly unlocked the TARDIS and stumbled inside. He put down Luna gently and ran to the control panel, once he flipped the switch, he turned his attention back towards Luna.

He sighed and muttered, "Barely day one and I'm already making mistakes."

* * *

Luna awoke in a panic and shot up in terror.

"Bad dream?"

She turned to see Discord sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Back in your room at the castle, don't you recognize it?"

"Hardly, the painful thumping in my head isn't letting me focus on anything."

"I cast a spell that would make it heal faster, give it some time."

"I didn't need your help."

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for insulting you earlier. I hope you know that I didn't mean any of it."

Luna suddenly remembered something and jumped out of bed.

"I was gone a long time, I should've raised the moon by now!"

She opened up her curtains to see a full moon shining down upon her.

"Wha..."

"I raised it while you were asleep, Celestia was originally going to do so but I told her I owe you at least this much," he explained, still giving her his back.

Luna glanced at the draconequus, then back at the moon.

"Thank you Discord."

There was a long awkward silence between the two, until Discord finally decided to break the ice.

"I didn't mean it when I said your night was awful. It's really quite beautiful, I don't understand why ponies choose to sleep through it. If I were them, I would sleep during the day instead."

Luna smiled and gazed up at the moon.

"You didn't do a bad job at raising it."

Discord scoffed and replied, "Yeah, but I would never compare my skills to yours princess. If anything, it looks as if a filly raised it."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at Discord's statement.

"You did just fine Discord."

"Thank you princess."

Silence fell among them again, both of them waiting for the other to say something. Once again, Discord broke the silence.

"I'll be on my way now, gotta see if any more Daleks traced my signal," he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Again, I apologize for everything...good night Princess Luna," he said quietly, still not looking at her.

As Discord reached for the door knob, Luna stopped him.

"Discord."

"Yes princess?"

"That machine of yours...what is it?"

"It's a time machine."

"Mhmm, well let's say I go with you on this search for these..Dalfeks-"

"Daleks."

"Daleks...right...will I be able to return to this exact time? As if I was never gone at all?"

Discord turned around and looked Luna, revealing a giant grin.


End file.
